


find me (and i'll find you too)

by efflorescere



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Chaptered, KunTing, M/M, SORRY IM BAD AT TAGS, main couple centric, zhengkun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescere/pseuds/efflorescere
Summary: Cai Xukun and Zhu Zhengting, two lost souls, are soulmates. And in every lifetime, they find each other no matter what.





	find me (and i'll find you too)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. this started as a twt thread fic, and it will be quite a long one.  
> my first fanfic for the idol producer fandom, please be with me as i improve more.  
> thank you, and spread the zhengkun love.
> 
> ps. this is cross-posted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1340207) as well!

The white silk he’s wearing hugged his body perfectly and its hems flowed with the wind as he stood at the edge of the riverbanks. The stare he gave the rushing waters were blank, there was no emotion that lay behind the eyelashes that brush against his cheeks. He was beautiful, but he was alone.

The person standing at the rivers was the fifth prince, Zhengting, who was the son of the King from the Royal Concubine Zhu. He was the most beautiful man known across mainland China and the news about his beauty has spread even in the suburbs.

He had pretty eyes that shone brighter than the stars and it held emotions deeper than the seas. Many had found themselves drowning in those pair of orbs and only he can pull them back up again. His skin was almost as white as milk and smoother than the finest silks. He was divine and alluring that nobody dared to harm him even with the smallest of wounds, not even his father, the King itself.

To others it may seem a gift, as beauty like no one is a rare chance the heavens might give a being but to Zhengting, the one who actually possesses it, it feels more of a curse than a gift that he should be thankful for. No one was allowed to see him nor to touch him. He doesn’t have friends; he had never talked to people aside from a few of his servants and his brothers whom he loved dearly.

It was hard to understand why all of these were necessary. He was a prince, yes. He was beautiful, indeed. But is isolating him from everyone else requisite enough? He doesn’t think so. So when an opportunity to finally get a glimpse of the outside world came to him in the form of his youngest brother, Minghao, he could not help but give in.

Minghao, the eleventh and youngest son of the King, was one of Zhengting’s favorite brothers. Sure, he was troublesome and was a headache for his servants, but he was a good kid and he makes sure his gege is happy and Zhengting can’t be thankful enough.

When Minghao told him about his plan to sneak out of the palace, Zhengting was tempted to come. He knew they would get a good scolding from the King if they were found out, or that they might get harmed during the trip outside, but the urge to be free even for a fleeting second was too strong for him to ignore.

Deep inside there was a nagging feeling that told him to stop Minghao. It was dangerous; they were told that the people outside the palace are harmful people. But who was he kidding? He himself knew it was far more dangerous inside the restricting walls of the palace than in the marketplaces where all sorts of people have gathered.

“Gege!”

The voice of his brother, Chengcheng, broke him out of his trance. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

He turned his gaze away from the river and faced his brother, the ninth prince, with a small smile painted on his lips.

“Chengcheng, what brings you here?”

“I heard from Minghao that,” he paused before lowering his voice into a whisper that only Zhengting could hear, “you’re planning to come with us tomorrow to the marketplace?”

It was a decision that Zhengting made just a few hours ago when Minghao dropped by his quarters to visit him again. He had known about Minghao’s plans to sneak out since a week ago because the young prince had told him, but he didn’t know that Chengcheng would tag along. He should’ve expected this, he told himself, as Minghao and Chengcheng are like twins that have been inseparable since birth.

He spared a glance towards the servants that came along with Chengcheng, giving a silent message for them to leave them alone for a while. They seemed to have understood it, as they gave a bow before backing and walking a few distances away.

“I didn’t know you would tag along. And yes, I am coming with you.”

A hint of worry flashed in Chengcheng’s eyes. “Ge, it’s not that I don’t want you to come,” he said in a small voice. “But… are you sure you really want to go?” There was uncertainty laced with his voice and Zhengting knew what he was thinking.

“If we accidentally get caught, Minghao and I will get scolded and probably be given a light punishment. But— but if they catch you, the King will be furious. You know he never allowed anyone to touch or see you who weren’t us, let alone allow you to go outside,” his tone was concerned and Zhengting was thankful that he had a brother who was as caring as Chengcheng was.

But he had already made up his mind. “Let me do it, Chengcheng. Don’t worry too much. I need freedom, too, every once in a while. I have been long deprived of the world that I needed to know, I don’t want to let this chance slide.

“Besides, I am not as fragile as all of you might think. I can take care of myself. Don’t forget that I’m still way older than you,” he said and attempted to give a smile to Chengcheng. If Chengcheng noticed the little hesitance it held, he did not to speak about it.

A sigh and his brother decided to let it go. “Alright, ge. Minghao will bring the clothes we will be wearing tomorrow later at night. Hide it from the servants and the royal guards then wait for us tomorrow and we will fetch you. I’ll see you tomorrow,” and then he left.

 

* * *

 

 

The marketplace was so much more than how Zhengting had imagined it. It was a loud and busy place. People came from all directions and the hustle and bustle seemed to not die down despite the hot sun blaring into their skins. Everything intrigued Zhengting because almost every single thing is new to him.

Minghao and Chengcheng had already gone here a few times before, so the excitement that they used to have had already wore off a little. Nonetheless, they were still happy to be free of the restraints in the palace even for a short while. Besides, this day was different because their older brother, the palace’s most prized possession, came with them.

“Should we try those snacks, ge?” Chengcheng asked him after they passed a small stall selling steamed buns.

“Oh, I’ve tasted those before! You should try them, Zhengting-ge! They were more delicious than the ones being served at the palace!” Minghao exclaimed, excitedly pulling on his sleeves.

They bought one for each of them and Zhengting savored the rich flavor in his tongue. Minghao wasn’t lying when said it was tastier than the ones they eat in the palace. He had never eaten something like this kind before.

The loud marketplace seemed to become noisier a few moments later. People were rushing from all directions. There seemed to be a huge commotion somewhere near.

He had been warned before that brawls at the marketplace are usual. People would always fight even over the simplest things. His tutors had told him it was because these people weren’t given the chance to study so they were uneducated and “dumb” that they don’t think rationally and just rely on the strength of their fists. Today, Zhengting had the chance to see for himself.

As they were eating the steamed buns that they bought from the nice lady at the stall, the people nearby started going to a certain direction and Minghao, the curious child he is, wanted to know what was happening towards the other end of the street.

He pulled Chengcheng and Zhengting and followed the other people who were going towards that way. The spot where people had gathered was a ruckus— the goods that the surrounding stalls were selling were scattered all over the ground, broken china and turned-over carts provided little space in the street, but people still gathered around and many were watching two men fight in the middle. Some men who seemed to be part of the fight stood near the two other and almost all of them were smirking.

Their fists were hitting each other forcefully. One had a bloody lip and the other, although limping, still tried to throw punches at the other. Many were watching but no one dared to stop them. There were no words exchanged between the two persons fighting; only violence was present that hung thick in the air.

“What are you looking at? Do you want to be in his place instead?” the tall, dominating man spat at their spectators, the empty threat making its way through his lips.

“Ge, Minghao, we should go. Let’s not get involved,” Chengcheng whispered while pulling into their sleeves. The huge audience started going to different directions, trying to get away from the scene. There were too many people and Zhengting, too busy looking at the man who was left lying in the ground, didn’t realize that his younger brothers had been swept away with the crowd, leaving him alone at the spot where he stood still. A moment of panic consumed him before he decided to stay composed and calm.

The commotion had dissolved but the man was still lying at the floor, lips bruised and limbs too weak to move. He was trying to catch his breath while he lay motionless and Zhengting, still as a stone at the spot where his brothers had accidentally left him, opted to walk closer towards the man.

He kneeled beside him and in the position where he was, he was able to have a good look at the man’s face. His sharp nose and strong jaw line detailed his face perfectly, he had fine eyebrows, and his brownish hair sat unruly on top of his head.

“Are you alright?”

Brows knitting in confusion, the man slowly opened his eyes to look at the stranger who spoke beside him. The soft voice matched the face of an angel. The brown eyes staring right into his own mirrored worry and he felt like he was drowning into an abyss, deeper and deeper until he can’t see anything anymore.

He wasn’t even sure if the man in front of him was real, he might as well have been just a fragment of his imagination due to his brain being shaken because of the fight that just happened between him and Bufan. He blinked a few times, he was still there. God, he must be unconscious and dreaming then. The man was too beautiful, too pretty to even be real.

“Xukun-ge!” He was broken out of his reverie when he heard the voice of his younger brother, Zhenghao, calling for him. He was running and Xukun was more worried for the younger than himself. His brother shouldn’t be outside, he shouldn’t be running. He’s a sickly child and Xukun can’t afford for him to be in pain again.

“Did you get into fight again? What did you do, ge?” Zhenghao sat on his other side, inspecting his face. “Ge! I told you not to get into fights, didn’t I? It does you no good and it damages your face!”

 He groans at the pain he felt when Zhenghao poked a bruise in his cheek. “Look at you!”

Xukun almost forgets about the beautiful man beside him when he spoke, his voice still as soft. “Should we aid to his wounds first?”

He sees his brother raising his head to look at the stranger at his peripheral vision, a look of surprise painted on his face. He must have not noticed the other as the stranger remained silent while he nagged Xukun.

“W-Who are you?” Zhenghao managed to stutter, confused.

Xukun thought he saw a tinge of panic at the stranger’s eyes for a second, but when he blinked it was gone. He must’ve imagined it then, he silently concludes.

“My identity is the least of our concerns right now, is it not?” Zhenghao nods.

The stranger smiles a little. “I’ll help you treat him.” He turns to Xukun and there was the drowning feeling again when he looked directly at his eyes. “Can you walk?”  
  


* * *

 

 

“Aw! Be a little more gentle, Zhenghao!” Xukun almost shrieked. His younger brother was dabbing the cotton at his wounds harshly he could feel the anger beneath it.

“Here,” the stranger, who has not introduced himself yet, exchanged places with Zhenghao. “I’ll do it.”

His hands were light and meticulous. His fingers dabbed the cotton carefully in Xukun’s bruised skin, his eyes trained on his face observantly.

“I’m really sorry about our place,” Zhenghao suddenly broke in the silence, carefully placing a tray of tea beside him and the stranger.

The stranger stopped for a while and turned to look at Zhenghao. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. Your home is nice,” he complimented. His brother smiled back at the stranger before lowering his gaze to pour some tea.

The pretty man continued his ministrations, pausing every now and then to replace the cotton he’s using. Silence enveloped the three of them again, only the sound of teacups being placed in saucers could be heard in the small home.

“If it’s not too much,” the stranger spoke again, “can I ask why that tall man beat you up?”

Xukun snorts. “Who, Bufan? He’s a bastard.”

The stranger seemed a little taken aback by his use of language, but he brushed it off. Zhenghao proceeds to speak when he deemed that the stranger did not have any plan to reply to Xukun.

“Kun-ge’s been in fist fights with him even before. It’s the first time he got beat up this bad. I’ve always told him not to ride with Bufan’s hot-tempered issues but he doesn’t listen!” the frustration in Zhenghao’s voice must be the reason behind the small laugh the stranger lets out, surprising Xukun.

It was a short laugh, almost unnoticeable if only they weren’t so close to each other, but Xukun heard it clearly. It was the purest and most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He doesn’t even know why he is making a fuss about it, but the mysterious stranger intrigued him so much that he didn’t notice he had voiced out his thoughts,

“Who are you?”

Now, Xukun was sure he didn’t imagine the moment of panic that showed briefly in the stranger’s eyes again. There was a short moment of silence, yet again, before he decided to answer Xukun’s question.

“Call me Jung,” he muttered in a small voice.

_Jung._

What a foreign name, he thought. He had never seen the stranger around; he assumed he was from a foreign land.

“Thank you, Jung-ge,” Zhenghao had lowered his head to a bow and his action brought a small smile to Zhengting’s lips.

Zhengting felt bad for lying about his name but he couldn’t possibly tell them his real identity. He knew the commoners in their land had small knowledge about the princes and the royalties of the palace, but he couldn’t risk it.

“It’s nothing, I’m glad to be of help.”

He glanced at the windows and saw the setting sun. The blue sky was slowly being filled with an orange hue, the night is approaching. He suddenly remembered his younger brothers, Minghao and Chengcheng. They were probably looking for him after they got separated.

“It looks like you’re wounds are well-treated now,” he stated, throwing a small smile towards the man who he heard was being called Xukun. “I should get going now; my brothers must be looking for me already.”

“Won’t you stay for dinner, at least? I can prepare a small meal, treat it as a small thanksgiving gift for helping my brother,” the younger one, called Zhenghao, tells him with an expecting stare.

“I’m really sorry, I really cannot. I must have worried my brothers too much by now; I don’t want to do so any further.”

Zhengting, feeling bad at the rejected expression that the younger is sporting, tried to console him a little more with words. “Your word of thanks is enough, please trust me. You can treat me next time if we happen to meet again, how about that?”

He left after giving his farewell to the two brothers, his mind running on finding his brothers and a certain, interesting man who goes by the name Xukun.

He doesn’t know when he will meet them, especially him, again, but he knows he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first time writing a chaptered fic. I only wrote drabbles and oneshots for the ChanBaek ship before, so this is a very new experience for me. I had previous attempts before and all of them ended up being discontinued because I couldn't find an inspiration anymore. It's also my first time posting in AO3, so I'm still unfamiliar with the website. If the formatting is weird, please do tell me and I'll gladly fix it.
> 
> I am very inspired by this kind of plot nowadays, so I hope I can finish this fic in time. If you've read until here, thanks for taking time in reading my work. I hope you can stick around with me as we unfold chapters in Zhengting and Xukun's life in this fic.
> 
> And for everyone who's read this as a [thread fic](https://twitter.com/the9thpercent/status/988280450559852545) in Twitter, you can notice that I started everything from scratch again. I didn't like the initial draft I did and posted on Twitter, so I deleted all those words and restarted again. I hope you like this version as well. I will be continuing the fic here from now on, so please anticipate!
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome, please don't hesitate to give me some!
> 
> Sorry for the very long note, scream at me on Twitter if you want! [ @the9thpercent! ](https://twitter.com/the9thpercent)
> 
> or perhaps on [ cc ](https://t.co/CLnNFt9OhU) ;)


End file.
